Quests
ENCHANTMENT QUESTS Space Enchantment Spoilers #Space Enchantment Day 1: ## 1.57 inches per year ## Go to the zoo in Australia and say, "There is a full Moon tonight!" ## The Terminator ## Go to the Dark Forest and say, "I want to see the other side of the Moon." ## The Man in the Moon ## Go to the inside of the Sheriff's office and say, "Moon madness!" ## Grayish-Tan ## Go to the Victorian Park and say, "So, when are we going back to the Moon?" ## Water Ice ## Go to the Fireworks Lobby and say, "I think I see the Man in the Moon!" #Space Enchantment Day 2: ## Martians ## Go to Colonial Gate Crossroads and say "Don't mind me, I'm just looking for pod people." ## Selectivity stops all electricity worldwide ## Go to Balta Street and say "Beware of aliens bearing gifts." ## Death Star ## Go to second outback room and say "This reminds me of the desert back home." ## Awarded medals at a ceremony ## Go outside hotel in Western age and say "Any evil robots need to be turned off here?" ## United Federation of Planets ## Go to Castle Gate and say "The Space Pirates look cool!" :Space Enchantment Day 3: ::1. 15 to 25 million degrees ::2. Go behind the Sydney Opera House and say "The Sun is a big burning sphere of gas." ::3. The solar wind ::4. Go to the Waterfall Room in the Wildlife Game and say "I've heard this is a good place to spot a sun dog." ::5. Gas pressure ::6. Go outside the Western Mercantile and say "It sure is a sunny day out today!" ::7. Coronal Mass Ejection ::8. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say "The Northern Lights are amazing!" ::9. Blue ::10. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" :Space Enchantment Day 4: ::1) No, but he regretted not marrying his former love Antonia ::2) Go to Australian Waterfall and say "It was a half-hearted effort." ::3) Anthony ::4) Go to Desert in Audubon and say "Which planet should we rescue next?" ::5) The Robot ::6) Go to Medievel Gatehouse and say "Can you buy flowers and candy in space?" ::7) Robby ::8) Go to Castle Gate and say "The robot has awesome power!" ::9) I know ::10) Go to Inside Lobby of Mansion House and say "You would be crazy to follow me." ::11) Press Continue to finish the quest. :Space Enchantment Day 5: ::1)Rayleigh Scattering ::2)Go to the Central Square in the Medieval Age and say "The sky is a lovely shade of red today!" ::3)Water Ice ::4)Go to the Fireworks lobby and say "Mars is the red planet." ::5)Asaph Hall ::6)Go to Victorian Main Street and say "Everybody, have no fear, and don't panic." ::7)2nd Choice ::8)Go to the Castle Entrance with the fountain, and say "Opportunity knocks!" ::9)Only 38% of Earth ::10) Go to the Marshall's office in Western Age and say "Robots are climbing all over Mars!" ::11)Press continue to finish the quest! :Space Enchantment Day 6: ::1. Biosphere ::2. Go to Stonehenge and say 'These stones make great building blocks.' ::3. Solar Oven ::4. Go to Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game lobby and say "A solar oven could melt rock!" ::5. Regolith ::6. Go to Balta Street in Victorian and say "Moon glass is better." ::7. 44 minutes ::8. Go to the first English countryside area off of Stonehenge and say "Living on Mars would be exciting!" ::9. Centrifugal Force ::10. Go to outside the Mercantile in Western Age and say "On a space station, you could fly!" ::11. Click Finish and you are done! :Space Enchantment Day 7: ::1. Los Alamos, New Mexico ::2. Go to the crossroads outside the garden gate and say "It is top secret!" ::3. Jornada del Muerto near Socorro, New Mexico ::4. Go "down under" to the first Outback room and say "It was a flash of fire!" ::5. Roswell, New Mexico ::6. Go to Balta Street in Victorian Age and say "He blazed the trail for modern rockets." ::7. White Sands Proving Grounds, New Mexico ::8. Go to the first English countryside, just off of Stonehenge, and say "Let's go launch a rocket!" ::9. Roswell Army Air Field, Roswell, New Mexico ::10. Go to the Fireworks lobby and say "Don't fall asleep." ::11. Press continue to finish the quest! Twilight Enchantment Spoilers :Twilight Enchantment Day 1: ::1) Only the Indigenous groups which were hunter / gatherers. ::2) Go to the ship on the map and say "Yoho, yoho, a sailor's life for me!" ::3) A mountain range. ::4) Go to the Victorian Park and say "With butterfly wings, I can fly away!" ::5) Learn the lesson for which they were punished. ::6) Go to King Arthur's Round Table room in the Medieval Age and say "A dog chases a cat." ::7) She makes them shirts of starwort and cannot speak or laugh for six years. ::8) Go to the first English countryside room off of Stonehenge and say "I think I will be a wolf today." ::9) Thresholder ::10) Go to the outside of the zoo in Australia and say "I'm a lone wolf!" :Twilight Enchantment Day 2: ::1. 9,500 ::2 Go to the outside of the zoo in the Australian Outback and say "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" ::3. rats ::4. Go to King Arthur's Round Table room and say "I have rat traps and I'm not afraid to use them." ::5. jaguar ::6. Go to Stonehenge and say "I wonder if there are any big cats around here." ::7. night ::8. Go to the Victorian crossroads and say "Do you mind if I take a picture?" ::9. It causes eye-shine when the cat is caught in the beam of light ::10. Go to the Square outside of Merlin's and say "Cats always land on their feet." ::11. Press continue to finish the quest :Twilight Enchantment Day 3: ::1. Banog ::2. Back of Sydney Opera House say "Fly like an eagle." ::3. [Be Mid-Air and steal fish from osprey" ::4. Waterfall room in Audubon and say "Which of these birds is an Eagle?" ::5. Active and hunt in the daytime ::6. Go to the inside of the mercantile and say "Do you carry binoculars?" ::7. They can stare directly at the sun ::8. Go to the Castle Gate and say "Hawks are swift as the wind!" ::9. The RavenMaster ::10. Go to the Victorian Crossroads and say "Quoth the raven, Nevermore!" ::11. Press continue to finish the quest :Twilight Enchantment Day 4: ::1) Prairie wolf ::2) Visit the first outback room in Australia, and say "The word Coyote means barking dog." ::3) There are 19 known subspecies. ::4) Go to the map of the medieval setting, and say "Coyotes are cool!". ::5) Bocker ::6) Go to the outside of the hotel in the Wild West and say "Has anybody seen a coyote?". ::7) Female. ::8) Go to Stonehenge, and say "Coyotes travel far and wide." ::9) A jackal ::10) Go to the Victorian crossroads and say "Cougars say RAWR!". :Twilight Enchantment Day 5: ::1. Patagium ::2. Go to the cave where it is most likely that you will find bats, at the outside of Ned Kelly's Hideout room in Australia and say "I've heard there might be bats in there!" ::3. That some species can see ultraviolet light. ::4. Go to the second room of the English Countryside off of Stonehenge and say "Blind as a bat!" ::5. Silent planter. ::6. Go to the garden room outside of your colonial living room, and say "Flying foxes would love these trees." ::7. They are infrared receptors which detect warmth. ::8. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in the Victorian Age and say "Beware of spooky ghost bats!" ::9. That they will carry off your dog. ::10. Go to the map of the medieval setting and say "Bats only come out at night!" :Twilight Enchantment Day 6: ::1. Their fangs are too weak or small to pierce the skin of humans. ::2. Go to the waterfall room in Australia and say "The biggest spider in the world is a foot across." ::3. Spiderlings ::4. Go to the map of the medieval setting and say "Spiders are cool!" ::5. Daddy long legs spider ::6. Go to the front of the U.S. Marshall's office in the Wild West and say "Step into my parlor!" ::7. They carry their spiderlings on their backs after hatching. ::8. Go to the waterfall room in the Audubon Wildlife Adventure Game and say "Hey spider, are the fish biting today?" ::9. In trees and flowers. ::10. Go to the outside of the castle where the fountain is, and say "Spiders Surprise!" :Twilight Enchantment Day 7: ::1) Only the Indigenous groups which were hunter / gatherers. ::2) Go to the ship on the map and say "Yoho, yoho, a sailor's life for me!" ::3) A mountain range. ::4) Go to the Victorian Park and say "With butterfly wings, I can fly away!" ::5) Learn the lesson for which they were punished. ::6) Go to King Arthur's Round Table room in the Medieval Age and say "A dog chases a cat." ::7) She makes them shirts of starwort and cannot speak or laugh for six years. ::8) Go to the first English countryside room off of Stonehenge and say "I think I will be a wolf today." ::9) Thresholder ::10) Go to the outside of the zoo in Australia and say "I'm a lone wolf!" Mefolk Enchantment Spoilers :Merfolk Enchantment Day 1: ::1) Physical Geography of the Sea ::2) Go to the Austalian Outback Waterfall and say "I wonder if there are there any mines in there?" ::3) Meteorology ::4) Go to Audubon Waterfall room and say "The sun makes all the difference." ::5) Benjamin Franklin ::6) Go to Ned Kelly's hideout and say "This current is fast!" ::7) 325 Feet Deep ::8) Go to livery stable and say "There is a lot of evaporation going on here!" ::9) The Force Increases ::10) Go to the Victorian Park and say "Go clockwise my friend." ::11) Press continue to finish the quest Merfolk Enchantment Day 2: 1. Cetaceans 2. Go to the inside of the Sheriff's office in Wild West and say "Do you know where I would go to find some whales?" 3. Echolocation 4. Go to the front of the Sydney Opera House and say "There is a lot of echo out here." 5. As Long As 2 Hours 6. Go to the Main Crossroads outside your back yard, and say "Breathe in and breathe out.." 7. Orcha 8. Go to the waterfall room of the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game and say "Are there any whales in here?" 9. 130 years old 10. Go to Stonehenge and say "I wonder how old these stones are?" Merfolk Enchantment Day 3: 1. Adductor muscle 2. Go to Stonehenge and say 'Classic myths and legends are interesting.' 3. Symbiotic 4. Go to the zoo gate and say 'I wonder if they will have giant pearls?' 5. Clothing Buttons 6. Go to the castle gate and say '"Naturally formed pearls are history." 7. Palawan Island, Phillipines 8. Go to the western mercantile and say ' Do you have any giant pearls?' 9. The algae that lives within the clam 10. Go to the first room in the Australian outback and say 'It sure is bright in here!' Mermfolk Enchantment Day 4: 1- Limestone 2- Go to Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game in the Waterfall room and say "I think I see some coral." 3- Over 1,257 miles long 4- Go to the gate of the castle and say "Coral reefs rock!" 5- It is a double barrier reef 6- Go to the first room in the Australian Outback and say "Let's look for fossils." 7- Norway 8- Go to the inside of the livery stable in the Wild West and say "Hey, that stings!" 9- Within 165 feet of the surface of the ocean. 10- Go to the Victorian park and say "Now where can I find some turtle grass?" 11- Press continue to finish the quest! Merfolk Enchantment Day 5: 1 War 2 Go around to the back of the Sydney Opera House and say "Avast mateys, there's rough seas ahead! 3 Robert Ballard 4 Go inside the Mercantile in the Wild West and say "I need to provision my boat." 5 Pumping Water and throthing (w.e. the first one lol) 6 Go to the colonial garden room (just outside your back door) and say "Please may I have a sandwich?" 7 Eight real coin 8 Go to the hotel in the Wild West and say "What a treasure!" 9 Nuclear submarine (last one) 10 Go to the ship on the map and say "We have only begun to explore the oceans!" wellah your done! Merfolk Enchantment Day 6: 1.The cornet on there head 2. Go to the inside of the Sheriff's office in the Western age, and say "Seahorses are interesting!" 3.The end of each arm 4.Go to the outside of Merlin's shop and say "Star light, star bright." 5.Blue 6.Go to the crossroads , just outside your garden gate, and say "You look very colorful today!" 7.Cleaners 8.Go to the waterfall room in the Australian Outback and say "I can see a rainbow!" 9.In the 1980's 10. Go to the Victorian park and say "Did anyone see my monkey run through here?" 11.Press continue to finish! Merfolk Enchantment Day 7: 1.Enki 2.Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout and ask "I wonder if this is a good place to go fishing?" 3.Horse god 4.Go to the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game room the dark forest and say "I can see the future, and you will be a wolf!" 5.Poisiden 6.Go to the King Arthur's Round Table room and say "I am looking for the gold palace!" 7.Nuthens 8.Go to the Victorian crossroads and say "Which way is the ocean?" 9.Getting wet 10.Go to the Sydney Opera House in Australia and say "I want to be merfolk enchanted!" 11.Press continue to finish! Fairy Enchantment Spoilers Fairy Enchantment Day 1: 1.Faires 2.Go to Stonehenge and tell everyone "I am fairy size" 3.A Mid summer night's dream 4.Go to the Sydney Opera House and say. "When does the Shakespeare play start?" 5.Witches in MacBeth and Ghosts in Hamlet (Thanks TDB i didn't get the full answer 6.Go to the third Australian Outback room and say, "Hey, Mimis, what's for dinner?" 7.Iolanthe 8.go around to the back of the Opera House. Once there, say "Tell me a Dreamtime story." 9.Swan river 10.go to the fountain at the castle entrance and stand next to the fountain. Say "Come here, nice little water sprite, I won't hurt you." 11.A Naid 12.Go to the Victorian park and say "Magical fairy wings will let me fly" 13.A Rabbits foot 14.Go to the Blacksmith shop in the Medieval Age and say "Fairies mill their grain at night. I saw them with my own eyes!" 15.Avalon 16.Once you reach the Round Table Room, say "Fairy world!" 17.Press continue to finsih the quest Fairy Enchantment Day 2: 1. Snake.. 2. Go to the ship on the map and say "Welcome aboard the Firedrake" 3.Dragoon 4. Go to the cave next to Ned Kelly's hideout and shout into the opening. "Hey, dragon, are you in there?" 5.Beowulf 6.Go to mideveil age (The 1 u are on when u press map) cans say "You are a very good dragon!" 7.That he should come to the kingdom 8.Go to the Medieval castle gate and say "to the terror of the heathen beyond the sea." 9.A dragon 10.Go to Merlyn's magic square and say. "I want to be small and invisible, please." 11.Press continue to finish the quest! Fairy Enchantment Day 3: 1.Merlin Ambrosius (thanks for the spelling TDB) 2.go to Dark forest and say, "Abracadabra!" 3.Amboses..... (the second 1) 4.Go to waterfall and say, "Stop that fighting, you dragons" 5.The power to see the future and make miracles 6. Go to the Sydney Opera house which has water all around, and say "I am watching the treasures of Britain." 7.a giant 8. Go to Merlin's Magic square and say "Great King, how can I be of service?" 9.Obi wan Konobi and i forget its the second 1 10.Go to Stonehenge and say "Can you please direct me to the sword in the stone?" 11.Press continue to finish! Fairy Enchantment Day 4: 1. The King James Bible 2. Go to Merlin's Magical Square and say, "Has anyone seen a unicorn?" 3.The first choice 4.Go to the first room of the Australian Outback and look for a sleeping unicorn. Say "Someone said I could find a Blessing Of Unicorns here." 5. Unicorn Horns were thought to neutralize poisions. 6. Go to Stonehenge and say "Unicorns rock!" 7. Pomegranate Tree 8. Go to the Marshalls Office and say "Sheriff, have you seen any unicorns recently?" 9. The animal does not eat at all but absorbs energy through the sun. 10. Go to your garden and say, "They were pure fire, unruly, wild, truly not of this world." 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Fairy Enchantment Day 5: 1.Levianth 2.o to one of the larger bodies of water in the kingdom, the waterfall room in the Australian Outback, and say "Hey look, there's Nessie!" 3.Octopus 4.go to the Traquile waterfall and say "You must" You must have fished on Kraken 5.when cut off 1 of the heads 2 grew back in its place 6.Go to the castle entrance in the Medieval age and say "Triton says becalm!" 7.It would lure them on the island and then kill them 8.Go to the Victorian park and say "I'm between Scylla and Charybdis" 9.DNA Testing 10. Go to the ship on the map and say "Can't this ship sail any faster, Captain Fokke?" 11.Press continue to finish the quest Fairy Enchantment Day 6: 1.Morveren 2.Go to Mr. Ned's stable in the Wild West and say, "Don't worry, be happy" 3.He lives and still rules 4. Go to the Victorian Park and say "Ahoy matey, looks like a hurricane!" 5.They loved singing and were drawn by beutiful music 6.Go to Round Table room in the Medieval age and say "Have you seen my mirror and comb?" 7.Lure sailors under the water to there death 8.go to the waterfall and say. "Are any Sea People down there?" 9.King Crabs 10.Go to Merlin's magical square and ask "Has anyone seen a merman who can lift a curse?" 11.Press continue to finish the quest!